The Three Musketeers
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Everything was now going down hill, his marrige, his family and his friendships. Leaving home and trying to get his mind off things brings back memories and figuring out where everything went wrong. With this new revelation a a help from a old friend will he win back his family and friends before the doors are closed too much to talk to them? Or will the evil controlling bitch win?


**Having just broke up from his wife, Shannon boards the plane, fuck this shit was all that was going through his head, first his friends well no that's not true first his family then friends now his wife. He had nothing left but the shop and his babies both of which were being looked after by G so fuck it he was going on a holiday kinda and to clear his head. Sitting down at his double window seat with his headphones in he watches as the plane takes off. Caught in his own thoughts.**

**What the fuck did I do wrong this time round?**

**Fans start looking over to him but he just turns his back against them he didn't want to be pestered with fans today, he wanted to be alone. Jeff wouldn't answer his phone he was with Matt who was with that skank. Oh how he hated that bitch. Beth would probably be with them too. Gregory was busy with Sebastian and his family? Well fuck them. His moms boyfriend could go to hell, his sister's husband and his controlling ways could go to hell and his brothers? One could rot in or out of the prison he was so damn used to as for Marco? Well the damn know it all could suck up to his wife all he wanted. Shannon was done. Done trying to keep the Hardy's happy, done being there for them but them never being there for him, done with Gregory and his damn Matt like attitude, done with everyone and everything. Closing his eyes he repeated the scene that greeted him that day. After he had moaned to Julie about the boys once again her saying all those stupid love things, him leaving to grab a pizza and saying he was going to the shop for a while but half way there going back home to get his forgotten wallet...**

* * *

**Walking into his home, he looked about hearing a thump upstairs he thought nothing of it. Walking into the kitchen, nope it wasn't in there. Stepping over the dogs a scuffling sound above but hey that was nothing he thought. The wallet was not in the lounge, was it in the music room? Walking through he found a CD he had been looking for but nope nothing. Walking into the dining room still nothing. For fucks sake is all that went through his mind. Going upstairs he searched about the hall still nothing, before walking into the bedroom looking about he still couldn't find it. Julie stood in her underwear looking wide-eyed at her husband. As he searched around the room before finding what he was looking for and going back to the car, leaving Julie in a gobs-smacked stance.**

* * *

**Next was a bit hazy it was very angry he remembered that.**

* * *

**Julie wrapped in a nightgown hurried downstairs and grabbed him by the arm just before he left.**

_'Shannon I can um explain.'_

_'Mhm.'_

_'Shannon it's well it's...'_

_'Let me guess.'_

**Turning and looking her dead in the eyes he could see her becoming teary, he however was mad. How the fuck didn't he see it again. Yes AGAIN!**

_'It's not what it looks like Shanny I swear...I didn't mean too baby...I meant what I said earlier...Am I close?'_

**Now crying Julie shook her head, she didn't want him finding out.**

_'Oh wait or is it I drove you to it, yes that would be it, like I drove my friends away to that controlling bitch, like I drove my family away. Let me guess Reby was right every motherfucker who has said shit is right. I am the common thing so it's all my fault yes? Is that it Julie it's always my fault huh? What I was working too much was that it? Or I was home too much huh?_  
_Well speak girl for fucks sake fucking SPEAK!'_

**Rage in his eyes Shannon felt himself getting hotter and redder with anger as Julie in between cries tried to reason with him.**

_'Shan... i... it isn't like that... it's... it's not like that. It's my fault...'_

_'Oh too dan fucking right it is. Tell you want why don't you shoot me some more, go become friends with that slut Reby and talk about how I'm this and that and have her throw that in my face too huh? Why don't you go fuck the whole town girl go on? Or how about you fuck the rest of WWE like you're doing with him girl go on. See if I give a shit. Go be my guest fuck off take your shit and leave. Take your damn fucking dog and get the hell out this is my fucking house not yours buh bye see you later fuck off!'_

_'Shanny...I...'_

_'You what speak for heavens fucking sake woman you open your legs more than you do your damn mouth. Go on why don't you tell how long huh? Was it since I came home, nah must be before how about since we wed huh? And why on earth him are we really that similar really? How the fuck are we similar he is all. Look at me I'm Punk and I'm straight edge you can't be fucking punk when your straight edge. Tell ya what instead of you giving me your stupid pathetic sob story. I am going to get my pizza when I get back he had better be gone and you, your shit and that damn dog should for the love of god be found nowhere near this fucking house. Now pack your damn shit and fucking leave bitch!'_

**Slamming the door and marching out Shannon got in the car and sped off down the road. Not caring for pizza now. He went to the place he felt comfort, the place that made him happy, THE ONLY PLACE that made him feel wanted...**

**...**

**...**

**His dad's grave.**

* * *

**Shannon woke up as the plane landed. Quickly getting out and grabbing his bags he stepped outside. Looking around he didn't know where he was going to go, all he knew is he wasn't going to go home...no not home, it hadn't been home in so long. He wasn't going back to America or his family or his friends or his wife. He was in the right mind set to go into the realtors in the morning and look for a house so he and his babies could be as far away from everyone and everything as possible. Looking down at his watch he saw the time. 01:34 damn it was late. Somehow finding his way to a bed & breakfast with a room to spare he went into the room, hey it was small but could do for the night. Setting his stuff down he climbed into bed.**

* * *

**A/N:I know this isn't what I normally do but still, hope you all like it now this isn't slash it's 100% straight. No this hasn't happened and probably will never happen but hey oh well. This is set for I dunno now I guess? Hehe. I don't own anyone in this part of the story and will never own any of the Carolina group or any WWE/TNA/WWF/WCW guy unless suddenly I become famous meet one and fall in love which...will never ever happen lol but I can dream. Hope you all like and please tell me your thoughts on it :) Oh one last thing if you guys didn't read it properly then it's CM Punk Julie slept with in this story hehe :)  
**


End file.
